megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sal
Sal, known as in Japan, is the owner of a obentō lunch stand near the Government Complex and operator of WoodMan.EXE. Personality Sal has a very kind personality; because of this, she was able to make friends with Lan and his friends really quickly. Sal is wise and smart and often helps and give advice to Lan and his friends during difficult moments. She also gets frightened easily as when Miyu and Masa pops out of nowhere in her truck, freaking her out, and causing her to nearly crash. In the game, Sal seems to be concerned a lot and often leaves without saying anything, however, like the anime, she is kind and fair, treating Lan with respect before the battle. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network'' Sal appeared in the first game, but plays a very small role. In the game, she sells fresh homegrown box lunches to people in a stand in front of the Government Complex, and challenges them for entertainment. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Sal appears as a contestant from the Battle Chip GP that faces the playable character. ''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon'' Sal makes an appearance in Mega Man Battle Network 4 Blue Moon, playing a much larger role. In this game she is a contestant in the Hawk Tournament battling against Lan. Before the match it was revealed that Sal has joined some fellow nature preservers in order to protect nature, however, this leads to WoodMan.EXE's disappearance and thus Lan must help her search for him. After finding WoodMan, Lan and Sal battle in the tournament with Sal losing. Afterward, she leaves and thanks Lan. At the end of the game, she appears in front of the people on Earth as Lan and MegaMan just defeated Duo. She encourages everyone on Earth to believe in Lan and MegaMan to save the world; which leads everyone's voices to reach MegaMan and gives him strength to change the asteroid's course. Mega Man Battle Network 6 Despite not appearing at all in Mega Man Battle Network 6, Sal, along with Miyu and Masa, were mentioned by Ms. Mari, where she sent a letter to Ms. Mari congratulating the students. All three of them being mentioned together was possibly a reference to their roles in the anime or as optional bosses in the first game. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Sal, along with Miyu and Masa, appeared in the 1st season of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, being a frequent character. She was first introduced by Mayl (Maylu in the English anime) as an owner of a florist shop, serving tea for Mayl and Lan in episode 2. Sal often appeared in the anime giving young Lan Hikari advice during the first half of season 1. In episode 7, she was revealed to be a Net Agent that goes by the name . Sal, as Black Rose, helped Lan and his friends when Count Zap and ElecMan.EXE were stealing the game data from AyanoTech; she uses WoodMan.EXE's, Woody Tower attack, to block the lightning that was regenerating ElecMan's health. Sal along with the other main net battlers entered the N1 Grand Prix. Her challenger was Higsby and NumberMan.EXE, she and WoodMan defeated them both easily and made it to the second round. In the 2nd round, she was put into a tag team along with Dex and GutsMan.EXE, and their challengers were StoneMan.EXE and BombMan.EXE (BlasterMan.EXE in English anime) who won all their matches by default, which cause Sal and Dex unable to understand their strategy before the battle. She and Dex loses easily to the Solo NetNavis. After he defeat she appears in the crowd watching the battles. In the second season, Sal, along with other women, dress up as Aki in festivals and contests. Sal and WoodMan also continues working as a Net Agent and helps to stop Gospel, fighting against their members alongside Miyu and Masa. Gallery Artworks Sal concept art.png|Concept art of Sal. Sal - Sketch.jpg|Sal's sketch. Screenshots 20191203-110934.jpg| 20191203-111350.jpg| 20191203-111419.jpg| 20191203-115614.jpg| 20191203-120756.jpg| 20191203-120854.jpg| 20191203-122315.jpg| 20191203-122728.jpg| 20191203-122741.jpg| 20191203-123141.jpg| 20191203-123213.jpg| 20191203-123337.jpg| 20191203-123411.jpg| 20191203-123627.jpg| 20191203-134438.jpg| 20191203-134501.jpg| 20191203-125528.jpg| 20191203-130338.jpg| 20191203-130705.jpg| 20191203-132413.jpg| 20191203-132439.jpg| 20191230-212855.jpg| 20191230-212921.jpg| 20191230-213000.jpg| 20191230-213101.jpg| 20191230-213127.jpg| 20191230-213148.jpg| Trivia *From the three optional bosses (Sal, Miyu and Masa) in the first game, Sal is the one who communicates the most with Lan. This was reflected in the anime where out of the three, Sal has the most screen time and dialogue. *In the game, Sal has her sprite changed in every game she appeared in. In the first game Sal has long hair, in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge she has a short hair, and in Mega Man Battle Network 4 her sprite was redesigned to match the current style. *According to the Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works, Sal was originally intended to be male. However, Sal's character portrait in the game was more feminine, so they changed Sal's gender to a girl. *Her name is taken from that of the Sal tree, which in Buddhist legend was the tree that Siddartha Gautama's mother Maya gave birth to him under. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Females Category:Net Agents Category:Bastion